Fuel cell systems frequently comprise a housing that encloses one or several fuel cells and that comprises a connection for fuel cell fuel for supplying the fuel cell. By means of an exhaust gas line, exhaust gases are led to the outside by way of one or several separate exhaust gas connections. In addition, frequently, ventilation takes place in the housing in order to prevent any accumulation of hydrogen and thus the danger of an explosion occurring within the housing, and consequently the housing typically also comprises connections for ventilation supply air and ventilation exhaust air for affixing supply air lines and exhaust air lines.
The supply line for fuel cell fuel, which is, for example, designed as gaseous hydrogen, needs to be adequately sealed and monitored so that in particular in the case of the use of the fuel cell system in an aircraft no hydrogen accumulation occurs in regions through which the supply line extends. Furthermore, in this context regular monitoring needs to be provided, which could ensure constant high quality.
DE 10 2004 058 430 B4 shows a fuel cell system in an aircraft with lines for hydrogen, oxygen or air and exhaust gas.